


New Environment

by LittleCecil



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, In Game Reality, Period Typical Attitudes, Self-Insert, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCecil/pseuds/LittleCecil
Summary: A woman wakes up on the side of the road. It is clear that she is out of place. After having some much-needed help she finds out that not only is she over a hundred years in the past, she's also now in a fictional world.Self Insert/Indulgent as hell just for fun.





	New Environment

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my rdr online character Lucy Finkler mostly before the start of the game, but will eventually catch up. She probably won't end up in a relationship, but since I'm writing this as I go we will see. Also probably won't meet the entire gang for a while. If this comes off super cringe I'm sorry, but not surprised.  
> This chapter will start off with a narrator to establish setting then go to the first person.

  Eyes still shut; cold, windy air could be felt hitting violently at exposed skin. A girl wearing nothing but her t-shirt dress and her long cardigan was disturbed in her pleasant slumber. Usually, she would do anything in her power to resist waking up, but she was fairly certain she was in her bed just hours ago.  
  She suddenly realizes how much colder this new environment was compared to her bed and instinctively wraps her cardigan around her tightly. Her other hand reaches up to wipe the grogginess from her eyes.

* * *

  I was finally able to pry my eyes open and was thoroughly confused when I did. In front of me looked to be miles upon miles of nothing. It appeared that I was at the side of a dirt road. On my right seemed to be a large forest and my left was just a larger, dusty plane.  
  Nothing about this seemed plausible. I wanted to tell myself that I was dreaming and though some dreams could feel fairly real, I've never seen so much detail in my own subconscious. The gravel that I was now sitting in felt just as real as the ones in my own driveway.  
  Around me, I could hear the typical noises of nature, but what snapped me back into the moment where the sound of hooves on gravel. I realized that dwelling on what felt real or fake wasn't important right now. At the end of that train of thought, I was still alone in the wilderness at the crack of dawn with nothing but the clothes on my back. Not exactly the most ideal situation for a pasty-ass nerd.  
  I got to my feet quickly, fruitlessly dusting off my garments in the process. In the distance I could see what appeared to be two men on horseback trotting up the road in my direction.  
  'Perfect!' I thought, excited at the idea that I could ask them where I was. I decided I was going to flag them down, perhaps they could give me a ride to civilization as well.  
  "Hello!" I shouted. "Can one of you please help me?" I tried to hide my anxiety when I saw the men speak to each other and even laugh, but now that they were close enough to see I wasn't too sure of my decision. It was too late now, however, because the horses picked up their pace and made their way towards me.  
  "Well good morning missy, what are you doing out here? You're quite a ways away from Blackwater." The first man asked. His words seemed sweet but he sounded a little disingenuine to me. He rubbed his short, messy beard and laughed a little. His smile revealing a few missing teeth, and he looked at his partner.  
  "What was you lookin' for us to do for you, ma'am?" The other asked in a deep tone. It was as if that was a shared joke among them because they once again started laughing. I started to figure that these men were not exactly gentlemen and if I didn't feel uneasy before I definitely did now.  
  "Oh, Blackwater? Can you please just point me in the right direction? I'll be out of your hair if you could." I said this politely but I honestly didn't want to be around these men any longer. Then it clicked for me. Blackwater? Isn't that a town in Red Dead Redemption? Not wanting to freak myself out I just assumed that the only reason I thought it could ever be _that_  Blackwater is due to the fact that I remembered playing that game all day yesterday.  
  "You look like you could use a little more than just a bit of directions to me. How about you hop on and we'll take you ourselves." The first man speaking again snapped me out of my internal rabbit hole, and I realized how strange the atmosphere was starting to get. The men weren't laughing anymore, but still had grins on their faces. I realized as soon as he said it that things were about to get a lot more uncomfortable due to my terrible social skills when it comes to almost any type of confrontation.  
  "Oh that's really nice of you but I promise I can manage on my own. I really need to stretch my legs anyway." I blurted out all in one breath. Smooth. Of course, they didn't buy it and the first man's horse took another step forward. The rider smiled down at me kindly, or it would probably seem pretty kind in any other situation.  
  "Doll I really am just trying to help. Don't be a fool and get on the horse." He extended his hand toward me and slipped off his saddle. Now my brain was in full panic mode. I could see that he was wearing a gun belt which reminded me of my earlier thoughts about that video game. In reflex, I immediately took a few steps back and shook my head.  
  "I don't think that's a good idea," I said my hands raised apprehensively. I had a kind smile on my face still, but I'm sure they saw right through it. I was about to continue in an attempt to defuse the conversation but he beat me to it.  
  "I don't appreciate having to repeat myself. So just do as your told." He finally let go of his facade and raised his voice at me. I had now noticed that at some point the second rider had moved behind me. I didn't dare look back, but I could see his broad horse in the corner of my eye.  
  I was completely frozen in place. I had no idea what they wanted. I didn't even know where I was. My breathing got heavy and my heart sped up. My mind was racing, commenting on every terrible part of my current situation and telling myself how I fucked up and how I'm the one to blame for this. I started panicking.  
  Now furious, the man in front of me reached towards is gun belt and pulled out a revolver. I heard a click behind me which notified me that the man still on his horse had cocked whatever his weapon of choice was and probably had it pointed right at me. My body wouldn't let me react and the man in front made his way toward me and clamped down on my forearm with his giant hand.  
I started to pull my arm back, but I knew I had no chance of getting away from him. When he felt my resistance I felt the butt of his gun strike the top of my head. The impact made me stagger and my head felt foggy as it rattled with pain. Something must have caught their attention because the man stopped walking as he gripped my arm even tighter and pulled me towards him.  
  "What the fuck is all tha' racket about?!" I heard in the distance, but since my head was reeling with sharp pains I didn't open my eyes in fear of the bright sun just adding to my misery.  
  "Mind your own business this has nothing to do with you!" The man on his horse yelled back. The man holding onto me shifted his other arm implying that his gun was now most likely pointed at the stranger.  
  "Don't do anything stupid!" The man next to me shouted.  
  "Well, now I've got to." The new man stated rather plainly. Just as soon as he said it I heard gunfire and finally opened my eyes just in time to see the man on the horse go down. The two horses sprinted away and I could clearly see the man's body fall to the dirt with a sickening crunch. He was dead. The new man made his way closer and stopped at the other side of the road while I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and metal press to my temple.  
  "Easy now you don' wanna do that my friend." The man said from across the road putting his hands up defensively.  
  "Don't you dare come closer." I heard shouted from behind my ear reminding me of the severe headache his gun has caused. I was definitely panicking now. I couldn't see a practical way of that man trying to help me without one of us getting shot. I had to do something.  
  I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and quickly reeled my head forward then slammed it back into presumably my attacker's nose. He let go and took a step back holding his nose. Looking up at the other man in a panic I dived for the ground then heard a gunshot ring out. I didn't even want to look back to see if he was dead I just took off running towards the woods in front of me.  
  "Wait! Wait! You're okay now! You're safe!" I heard behind me, and just like that it was like all of my adrenaline wore off and my body dropped to the ground.  
  "Jesus- you okay? You run pretty fast for someone who's just been traumatized." The man said now holding my shoulders as I sat against a tree. Did he just make a joke? I resisted the stupid reflex I had to reply with 'me too' and put a hand to my head. My head felt cold and damp.  
  "Oh that's not sweat," I said groggily as I looked at the blood on my fingers, and then everything was black.

 


End file.
